The Day the Potters Died
by Bamfwriter
Summary: AKA "Snape's Moment of Truth." A filk (song parody) to the tune of "American Pie" (The Day the Music Died) by Don McLean. Snape thinks over his role in the upcoming war.


Apologies to Don McLean. Madonna can kiss my butt.  
Dedicated to J.K. Rowling

Lyrics by MegaRouge  
To the tune of American Pie by Don McLean (NOT Madonna...grrr.)

Death Eater Pie (or, Snape's Moment of Truth)

VERSE ONE  
Long long time ago  
I can still remember, how the Dark Lord used to make me shake  
And I knew if I got that Mark  
Upon my forearm, deep and dark  
That one day I'd be plagued by my mistake

And Halloween at Godrick's Hollow  
Made me realize that to follow  
Someone quite so mental  
Would be detrimental

I can't remember if I cried  
When I heard that James and Lily fried  
But something changed me deep inside  
The day...the Potters...died.

Well bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

VERSE TWO  
Did you know I hated James  
And Black for their cruel taunts and games  
In our Hogwarts years you see  
Well, would you believe James saved my skin  
After Black convinced me to climb in  
Through the tunnel, underneath that crazy tree

Well the sight of Lupin chilled my blood  
And I surely thought my name was mud  
But James pulled me away  
How I rued that fateful day!  
Cause from that point on I was in debt  
To a man that I despised, and yet  
I still found myself filled with regret  
The day the Potters died

And so I'm saying....

Bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

VERSE THREE  
Now the Order of the Phoenix stands  
For all who thwart the Dark Lord's plans  
And it won't be an easy fight  
But we're strong, we're smart and we will win  
When the war against the Dark begins  
Cause…Darkness will not triumph over Light

But I know a few of us will fall  
When we rise to meet that noble call  
My cover will be blown  
When my true loyalties are shown  
And I'm sure when I shed my disguise  
The Dark Lord will add my demise  
To the death toll that began to rise  
The day the Potters died

But I'm still saying…

Bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

VERSE FOUR  
Mudbloods, Werewolves, and an Animagus  
We've got more freaks than downtown Vegas  
Working out of Grimmauld Place  
And if Black and I don't come to blows  
Over cracks about my hair and nose  
Then I'm sure that we'll put Voldie in his place

Well I'm teaching Potter privately  
To conceal his thoughts from the enemy  
I'm a strong Occlumens  
And on that victory depends  
So I'm stuck with this ungrateful kid  
Whose inner thoughts must be kept hid  
Or else he'll go like his father did  
The day the Potters died.

I just keep thinking….

Bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

VERSE FIVE  
We've got Tonks, Moody and Shacklebot  
Against Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Nott  
But those dark wizards have no chance  
Cause you see, Dumbledore is on our side  
And he makes the Dark Lord run and hide  
And without him, all his thugs will wet their pants

But while dueling at the Ministry  
How the Order was so shocked when we  
Lost one in the attack  
When that veil claimed Sirius Black.  
And as he gasped and fell away  
It reminded us, to our dismay  
Of how helpless we felt on that day  
The day the Potters died

And I keep thinking,

Bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

VERSE SIX  
The Side of Light all mourned with us  
When Bellatrix killed Sirius  
And now The Order's one man less  
Molly, Tonks and Granger cried  
And Lupin too, but he denied.  
Cause it makes him feel as if he's weak, I guess.

And though I loathed that cocky git  
For many years…I must admit  
Even I feel sorrow  
It could be me tomorrow  
Three victims of a dark attack  
Were Lily, James and Sirius Black  
I find all my thoughts drifting back to  
The day the Potters died.

Well bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy  
Beat you by becoming a spy

Bye bye, you bad Voldemort guy  
I'm a traitor, I know later  
You'll make sure that I die  
But until that time, I've promised Albus I'll try  
To help beat you by becoming a spy


End file.
